Bad Dreams
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Metalocalypse: Toki has a nightmare and finds comfort from a certain Swede SLASH FLUFF


Author's Note: My first ever Dethklok story! I have Swedish and Norwegian translations below and I got them from a site so if anyone speaks fluently in any language and sees an error, please tell me!

On with the story then!

…

The good Reverend Aslaug Wartooth and his wife had had enough of their son Toki's Satan worshipping.

The boy was only chopping up wood to last them four weeks; not the usual six he was supposed to do. He had also taken up speaking to people outside of the family. He was laughing aloud and smiling all of the time and he was also listening to music.

The first few offenses were not so bad; a good beating could cure them easily enough. Then the boy would be silent and back on the path of righteousness.

It was the music that made this impossible however. The boy was buying CDs that played…_metal music_.

This…_metal_ had sank its fangs into the ten year old's heart and corrupted his soul. He was no longer silent and in constant prayer and he was no longer dressed as they were. He now spoke and wore heathen's clothes; black and gray t-shirts with jeans.

Just yesterday, Aslaug's wife found the boy out in the snow doing the unspeakable.

He was making music on his own.

The instrument of the devil was smashed as the boy wept and it was his tears that alarmed them and marked him as forever tainted. He had only been slapped across the face himself but he had sobbed as if he had been given the metal tipped belt as the guitar was turned into a pile of splinters.

And so the two Wartooths went over what they should do to save their son's soul. In the end, they came to a decision.

…

Toki smiled up at his father shyly, his left cheek bearing a deep purple bruise from his mother's angry slap. He was not sure what was going on, but he felt that it must be good. His mother had made him his favorite breakfast and had even given him a kiss on his forehead before his father led him away.

Even as they walked, he could tell that his father was happy about something. It was in those seemingly dead eyes of his; a light that wasn't normally there.

Once they reached his father's church, Toki had the urge to ask him why they were there, but he bit his tongue and fought the urge away as he brushed a stray strand of auburn hair from his eyes. His parents were in a good mood today and he knew that speaking would ruin it for them.

So Toki said nothing as the doors were opened and he was led over to the large basin of holy water. He supposed that he was going to be baptized again to try and drive out the "evil" in him. It would be the fifth time this month and he was starting to get tired of it.

He did not understand why his parents hated music so much. He rather liked this metal music; it made him laugh and bang his head to the beat and his fingers ached to play the guitar just as well as the guitarist on his CDs. He wished that he could explain this feeling, but he knew that he never could.

A light tap on his forehead woke him from his daydream of being in a metal band and he looked up at his father in mild surprise.

Aslaug pointed at the basin and Toki sighed as he nodded.

He was getting baptized for the sixth time then.

Slowly, Toki bowed his head over the water and shut his eyes.

As he felt his father rest a hand on the back of his head, he frowned and opened his eyes. His father usually just poured water on top of his head without touching him at all; so what was he doing now?

Opening his mouth to ask him about this, he was cut off as his face was dunked and held under the water.

Aslaug's face remained calm as he held his only son's head under the holy water; his hold on him as strong and as unmoving as steel as the boy thrashed around and screamed.

He let go once the boy's body went limp and then walked out of the church, crossing himself as he went.

…

"_Opphøre, Far!"_

Toki sat up with a scream, panting heavily as he stared in front of him, whimpering softly as he looked down at himself.

He was soaked in sweat, his blanket and pillows thrown on the ground from his long limbs flailing about against the bad memories coming back to him.

Groaning softly, Toki hugged his knees to his chest, burying his face into his knees as he started to cry.

"_Vad är förorätta?"_ an annoyed voice growled from the doorway and Toki gasped and looked up in surprise, swallowing down the rest of his sobs.

It wasn't metal to cry after all.

Skwisgaar leaned in the doorway, dressed in his usual black shirt and jeans. His guitar was also resting in his hands; his fingers moving over the strings compulsively as he glared at his band mate.

"_Brunn?"_ he asked, arching one slender eyebrow.

"_Jeg…dårlig drømmen." _Toki admitted weakly, his long hair covering his face, helping him hide from the Swede's disapproving gaze.

Skwisgaar was annoyed all right, and he let it show as he stalked over to Toki; making the young man flinch and bury his face in his knees once more with a whimper.

Skwisgaar was going to yell at him for screaming and waking him up, and then he was going to laugh at him for crying over a nightmare like a little baby!

And what was worse…he would probably tell the others too and they would never let him live it down.

Looking down at Toki, Skwisgaar's face softened and he sighed as he rolled his eyes and placed his blanket and pillows back on his bed.

"_Din fader igen?"_ he asked as he sat down beside Toki, his fingers still moving silently over the strings.

"_Ja."_ Toki sniffled softly, keeping his head bowed.

Skwisgaar nodded at this and without another word, he looked down at his guitar and his fingers suddenly slowed down as he began to play a Swedish lullaby that his mother had never sang to him when he was a child.

Blinking slightly, Toki lifted up his head and he looked up at Skwisgaar. A small smile played on his lips as the Swede merely went to a Norwegian lullaby when the other was over; shooting Toki a warning glare as he did so.

Skwisgaar didn't have to worry about thing, Toki would never tell anyone.

"_God natt, Skwisgaar."_ he mumbled, slowly easing back into his blanket as he shut his eyes.

"_God natt, Toki"_ Skwisgaar nodded, stopping his playing for a moment to run his fingers through soft Norwegian hair.

"_Jag elsker dig."_ He whispered when he thought that Toki was sleeping.

"_Jeg elsker dig også."_ Toki mumbled.

**  
…**

Norwegian Translations:

**Opphøre, Far: Stop, Father!**

**Jeg…dårlig drømmen: I…bad dream**

**Ja: Yes**

**God natt, Skwisgaar: Good night, Skwisgaar**

**Jeg elsker dig også: I love you too**

Swedish Translations:

**Vad är förorätta?: What is wrong?**

**Brunn?: Well?**

**Din fader igen?: Your father again?**

**God natt, Toki**

**Jag elsker dig: I love you**


End file.
